True meaning of power
by Zootopian Fulf
Summary: Nick and Judy are living a peaceful life. Well, they were anyway, until someone in their past decides it's time for vengeance. Rated M for violence, language, and scenes of graphic murders. If you're queazy, have a bag ready.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I've decided it's time to start writing again. Only now I'm writing for ZOOTOPIA! I'm taking a well deserved break from my book. Hope you enjoy.**

Nick Wilde, the only name that most if not all of the criminals fear in Zootopia. He has arrested over fifty seven criminals, during his fifteen year career as an officer in the ZPD. As Nick worked on some cold cases, the door to his office opened and in walked his partner.

"Well hello carrots!" He said with a huge grin plastered on his muzzle. Judy just giggled. 'This crazy fox, how did we even make it this far?' She thought to herself. Nick got up and walked over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. As Judy was about to say something, Nick's lips were on hers in a passionate kiss.

As they made out on Nick's desk they failed to notice the door was wide open. Clawhouser walked in about to say something to Nick, when he heard a slight moan. Clawhouser looked up to see Judy topples and Nick's pants around his ankles.

"WILDE, HOPPS!" They both froze hearing Clawhousers bellowing. Nick was about to pull out of his wife when Clawhouser cleared his throat.

"Wilde, don't you dare move, I only came in here to tell you a suspect was spotted in Tundra town."

He walked out of the office shutting the door behind him.

"Well, where were we." Said Judy pulling Nick back down on her.

(20 minutes later)

Nick and Judy walked out of their office giggling and laughing. Chief Bogo looked at them and knew what happened, he only shrugged his shoulders and walked on.

(With Clawhouser)

The chubby fun loving cheetah was sitting at the front desk, just staring at a completely full box of fresh doughnuts. He heard a familiar laugh and hid his head, trying not to be seen. Nick and Judy walked by the front desk expecting to see Clawhouser. When they saw he wasn't there, Judy shrugged it off thinking he was in the restroom.

(Back with Nick and Judy)

As they walked to their squad car Judy couldn't help but to think back to their office. 'Poor Clawhouser' she thought to herself. Seeing a fox and a bunny having sex on a desk, it would throw just about anyone for a loop.

"I feel really bad," Judy said while getting into the squad car. Nick got in, closed his door, then put on his seatbelt.

"About what?" He asked.

"Clawhouser catching us, in the middle of making love." Judy looked down at the steering wheel, her ears lowered. Nick put a paw on her upper left thigh, she looked over at him as he smiled at her.

"Don't worry carrots, I'll buy him "THE BOX". Judy smiled knowing about " THE BOX".

"He'll love you for eternity and beyond for this." Nick nodded then put his shades on looking "cool".

They drove to the closest Horn and doughnuts. Nick kept looking at his lover, a pure loving smile on hisface. Judy looked at him and blushed.

" N-Nick, you are staring at me like I'm food Hehe. " Nick, knowing his heart belonged to her. Couldn't help but stare at his carrots..

"Well, with that beautiful face it's hard not to stare." She blushed a deep red under her fur. Nick put his paw on her shoulder. Looked her deep into her purple eyes, then leaned in slowly.

'SCREECH, HONK CRASH'

Judy was so distracted by by Nick that she ran a red light!

"SHIT NOT COOL!" Nick yelled. Judy just sat their, wide eyes breathing hard. Nick looked over at her, his eyes narrowed.

"Judy Rose Wilde! What the hell are you doing!?" Judy looked down in shame.

"I-I'm sorry, N-Nick." She started to sob lightly. Nick pulled her close, hugging her tight thankful that she wasn't hurt.

"Nick, I'm really sorry. I was distra-," she couldn't finish her sentence. Nick looked worried, he opened his mouth to say something until he saw what made his wife speechless.

"Heya Nicky boy. Long time, 'click' no see!"

(CRACK,CRACK)

 **OMG! Nick was shot! But who would want to hurt our favorite fox? Will he survive? You'll have to wait and see.,... Please review and let me know what you think of it.**

 **Anywho,,,,,...,,.ZF OUT**

 **Tag line! TRY EVERYTHING**


	2. Chapter 2 Lights out

**Well I'm back with chapter 2! It will be longer than the first. I'm not much of a talker so enjoy!**

Heya Nickie boy 'click' long time no see! "

CRACK CRACk

Judy looked on in horror, her husband of 11 years, slumped over, two bullet wounds in his chest. The perpetrator running to the north east at a full sprint! She was frozen with terror and uttere disbelief.

"J-Judy," Nick tried to rise his paw to get her attention. She wasn't able to hear or feel anything until Nick's paw hit her leg. She looked over at him, coming to her senses.

"OH GOD, NICK!" Judy dashed over to her downed husband and partner, blood seeping out of two bullet wounds in his chest. She put pressure on the wounds as she radioed in for assistance.

"This is unit 143, we have a code 10-00 requesting a bus to 45th and main Savannah square!, Repeat we have a 10-00!" Judy kept pressure on Nick's wounds as she heard the radio come to life.

"Unit 255 is 10-15, ETA 5 mics," "unit 177 is 10-15 ETA, 2 mics," Judy, with tears in her eyes dragged her bleeding partner from the squad car and to the ground. She reapplied the pressure on Nick's chest. Her ears shot up at the sound of police sirens coming up fast.

"Hold on Nick, they're coming!" Judy couldn't hold out for much longer, seeing her husband and partner bleeding to death. The other squad cars finally arrived at the scene.

"Officer HOPPS?!" Yelled an average sized timber wolf.

"Delgado, over here!" Judy screamed. Officer Delgado ran over to his fellow officer to give aid. He radioed in.

"Unit 177 is 10-23 where is the fucking bus at officer Wilde is down!"

"Bus is 10-17 ETA 7 mics."

"10-4." Said Officer Delgado.

After what felt like an eternity, the ambulance finally arrived. The paramedics ran towards Judy and Nick with a stretcher. Delgado radioed in.

" This is officer Delgado the medics are 10-23," as the medics worked on Nick, Judy sat next to her husband holding his paw. His eyes were only slits as he squeezed her paw.

"E-ev-everything, will be, O-okay, carr-carrots," Nick managed a small smile. The medics lifted him onto the stretcher then dashed to the awaiting ambulance. They hoisted him in, one of the medics getting in the back with Nick, as the other jumped in the drivers seat. Judy was about to get in the back with Nick.

"Are you sure you want to go with us?" Asked the paramedic. Judy nodded as she jumped in the back of the ambulance. She took ahold of Nicks paw, stroking it lightly looking at his face.

"Hang in there, I'm not going to lose you, you dumb fox." Tears stream down her cheeks as she kissed his paw gently.

(Back with Delgado)

Delgado's POV

Why, that's the only question running thru my mind. Why would any animal want to hurt officer Wilde. I'm at the scene looking for evidence, or lack thereof. There's nothing, not even a paw print from the shooter. The cruisers interior is caked with blood.

"Rest easy, Nick. I will find the son-of a-bitch that shot you," I walked over to my fellow officers to see if they have found anything.

"Mchorn, find anything that this bastard may have left behind?" Mchorn turned, looked at me and shook his head 'no'.

"Damn it! There has to be something!" I can feel the anger boiling within me, I clench my fists until there turn white under my fur. I was at a loss. If I can't sniff out the shooters scent, and our only weasel on the force can't find any physical evidence, then we're at a dead end.

 _'Look within yourself, think hard, think of your ancestors'_

That was weird, the wind, just, spoke, to, me. Wait a second, no one on the ZPD can find anything. But I think I know who can!

"MCHORN I KNOW SOMEONE THAT CAN HELP!"

Judy's POV

We arrived at the hospital eight minutes ago. Nick is in emergency surgery, I'm sitting in the waiting room. Three other officers including chief Bogo are here as well. I have been crying since they took my husband and partner back. The waiting room is fairly empty, only other animals in here are two other foxes. The female fox looks really familiar, maybe it's the green eyes, or maybe the light shade of red fur. I slid from my seat and walked over to the couple.

She is wearing a simple yet beautiful spring sundress. Her mate is garbed in a simple shirt and bluejeans. As I got closer could see that the vixen has been crying. I hopped up onto the seat next to her.

"Is everything okay, ma'am?" She turned to look at me, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, my son is in emergency surgery getting two bullets removed from His chest." I went to give her a hug when it hit me.

"Is your son a police officer by any chance?" The vixen nodded and blew her nose.

"His name is Nick Wilde." Oh shit, I am talking to Nick's mother! I started to get light headed.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Before I could say anything.

'THUD'

Lights out.

 **what's up everyone! Please forgive me. This chapter is short but I had to end it here. The next chapter will be the beginning of very exciting events.**

 **Here's a question for you all.**

 **Who do you think Delgado had in mind that can help? Let me know who you think it is with a review. Thanks for reading! Until next time**

 **TRY EVERYTHING**

 **ZF out**


	3. Chapter 3 the climb and a thought

**Here is chapter 3. I know there's questions about the last chapter, but it's all part of the story! In this chapter, there will be a few surprises in store for officer Delgado. I've said to much enjoy!**

(At the hospital)

Nick's POV

Ugh...I feel like I was hit by a speeding truck! I've got a major headache, my chest hurts, and I hear what sounds like...beeping? I try to open my eyes. As soon as they open to barley slits the lights blinded me!

"Mmmmmmoooohhhhh," I groaned in pain from the intense light.

"Nick!" I heard something or rather someone. I looked to the sound of the voice, hoping that it wasn't the grim reaper calling my name. My vision clearing, I started to see the outline of a figure. A glob of grey at first. As my vision gets a little better, I see more of an outline. Long ears...round-ish head...slender body...smooth, muscular legs, but what stood out the most is the violet orbs looking worriedly at me.

"N-Nick, can you hear me? Squeeze my paw if you can honey." Honey? Why was this person calling me honey!? Lost in thought I subconsciously squeezed said persons paw.

"Oh Nick! I love you so much!" Now the weird person is telling me they love me! To say I'm freaking out is an understatement!

' _mate, love, forever bonded'_

That was strange, that voice in my head sounds really familiar. Wait...I remember now!

"J-judy"? The figure got closer to my hospital bed.

" Yes,sweetheart"?

"Where... where am I"?

" Honey, you are in the hospital ". My eyes widen as it all comes flooding back to me!

(With Delgado)

Delgado's POV

It has been years since I've been to this mountain. My father brought me here when I was just a wolf pup. Memories of my father and I climbing and camping at the summit of this majestic mountain. Few have ever seen the summit, fewer still have seen who lives there.

I start the climb. The mountain isn't that big, but it's cloaked in a very thick fog. The jagged rocks and steep incline is hard to ascend but it's going to be worth it. As I climb I feel the presence of my father. We were going to climb the mountain one last time before he passed away. We didn't get the chance though, the cancer took him sooner than was expected.

' _lives on within you, is very proud of you'_

Damn it! That voice! My drive is intensified. I start to climb faster.

(2 hours later)

Finally! The summit! My paws and feet hurt like hell. As I look around I notice that the summit looks and feels different. The trees, grass, birds and flowers are...gone? It's nothing but rock and dirt. The cave in the middle of the open area of land is bigger than it was over twenty years ago. I decided to walk towards the cave to see if he still lived in it.

I stand at the entrance looking at my surroundings. Nothing exciting, just rocks and dirt. I slowly enter. Walking slowly, I advance deeper into the cave keeping my left paw on my pistol. As I get deeper I notice a soft flickering light. With caution I walk up to the light. As I walk into the cavern the light blinds me! After what feels like an eternity my vision adjusts to the light. As I look around the cavern I notice homemade bowls, plates, forks and spoons.

"Hmm that's odd," I say to myself. I bend down to inspect the eating utensils more closely. As I look at a spoon I feel someone watching me from behind. Drawing my pistol I whip around faster than a bolt of lightning.

"Easy my friend. I mean you no harm."

I drop the pistol and neal in his presence.

"It has been a long time my friend." The figure that stands before me said. The only mammal that deserves the highest amount of respect.

"Delgado, you know I do not want you to neal in my presence. Your family is the direct descendants of the my father. I should be nealing to you."

"Sir, I apologize for being so blunt but I am in need of your help."

"Martin Eliot Delgado, you know better than to call me sir."

"I apologize si- Rogue. I mean no disrespect."

"Nonsense my friend! Now what is it you need of me?"

(Back at the hospital)

Judy's POV

My husband awoke three hours ago. I'm currently in his hospital bed with him. We've been talking and cuddling, laughing and crying. Nurses and doctors have been in and out of his room checking his vitals and asking how he's doing.

We were about to lay back and take a nap when there was a light knock on the door.

"It's open," Nick called out. The door opened to reveal the same vixen and todd that were in the waiting room.

Nick's eyes grew wide and his mouth hang open.

"Mom, dad! What are you doing here!"

 **i know I know it's short. But it has to be. I hope I was able to answer at least one of the many questions you all have. The mystery character was revealed! My OC ROGUE! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and favorite.**

 **ZF out**


	4. Chapter 4 Evil Arises

**short AT this chapter will be in the POV of only three characters in this story. Delgado, Rogue and the shooter. Don't worry Nick and Judy will back in the fifth chapter. Enjoy.**

Shooters POV

After years of patiently waiting, that fucking fox got what he had coming to him. Two holes in his chest! It felt good to see the shock and horror in his eyes. Yeah I know I shot and hopefully killed the cop, he deserved to die! He used my family to get what he wanted!

I've been keeping track of his every move. Even showed up to his wedding. Seeing him getting married to a fucking rabbit, it's sickening! If she only knew the real Nicholas Piberious Wilde!

Delgado's POV

Rogue, the ancestor of my great great great grandfather. The first hybrid Anthro Fulf! His life mate, which I've only met once is a very beautiful and graceful black wolf. Leafarna is her name, she is always by his side.

"And then, when I was about to pounce on her, she twisted and caught me off guard with a kiss to my cheek making me go all oogily googly! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the booming laughter of the enormous Folf.

"Haha, that was a good story, Rogue." I looked at the floor of the cavern. I felt his eyes bore a hole into my soul.

"What troubles you?" I tried to hide the tears forming in my eyes, Rogue being the only being I know of that can hear my thoughts.

'My friend, I know what tears at your heart. You cannot let the evil of vengeance take controle.'

I nodded my head as I looked up at him. He stood to his full height of nine foot ten inches. His pure white fur shining on the floor of the cavern from the medium sized fire. He took two steps then sat down next to me, putting his massive paw on my shoulder.

"Delgado, I have lived long enough to know when certain emotions start to take hold of the mammals that seek to destroy the evil that brought hurt and devastation to them. I see right through your emotional defenses."

I should've known better than to try and hide my feelings from him. Rogue knows when I'm hiding something.

"A very close friend and colleague was shot three days ago. His wife was there when it happened," tears started forming blurring my vision again.

"Judy... I mean officer Wilde formally hopps, Nick's wife called it in while trying to keep her husband and partner alive."

I broke, tears flowed freely. Reality hit me like Mchorn punching me in the gut.

Rouges' POV

Having someone you have known for that long get hurt, it weighs on your heart. Nicholas is more than meets the eye. The winds of old are gathering. The song has been sung. History is repeating itself. The time of peace is wearing thin, the mammals of Zootopia are ignorant about what is coming.

Shooters POV

Zootopia General hospital. Heh, finding out Nick had survived two bullets to the chest kinda shocked me. That damn fox, he just doesn't know when to fucking quit! I need to find a way into the hospital to finish what I started. Looking around I didn't see anything to help aid my infiltration...or maybe I have. Walking up to the poor bastard that has to give his life so I can take one.

"Excuse me, officer?" He turned his head to look at me in the face.

"Yes, what I help you with sir?" I grinned.

"I was walking on the east side of the hospital and saw a Jaguar laying on the ground having a seizure! Please help!" The cop and I both ran to the east side of the building, only for him to find nothing.

"Are you Sur...aackuklluh', as I chocked him out I couldn't help but smile.

" I'm coming for you Nicky boy, and your fucking bunny!"

Degato's POV

After a good solid two hours of crying and yelling, I'm back to normal. Rogue was in the back of the cavern with his life mate Leafarna. She came back to their den about twenty five minutes ago. Rogue is a good Fulf, but now his mate... she is down right majestic!

Her fur is a beautiful shade of pure black, her eyes are the brightest sky blue I've ever seen. She has a kilpemtan leaf lower covering from her waist down and a simple leaf and vine chest covering.

They both have been talking for close to fifteen minutes now. I tried twice to listen in on what they were saying, but couldn't hear a thing. I've been waiting for them to finish speaking to each other, only problem of waiting is, I hate it! It's time to get things going.

"Rogue, Leafarna, I apologize for interrupting you but I'm in a bit of a hurry." Leafarna looked directly in my eyes. I froze, my breath caught in my lungs, my vision started to fray, my hearing was disabled. What the hell was she doing to me!

Rouges' POV

Oh Delgato, you will learn one day not to upset my mate. Seeing what she was doing to him I knew it would be a matter of seconds until he fell limp. Reaching out, I put my paw on her shoulder to seize the mental assault on my friend. She nodded then realised her mental grip from the grey wolf. Leafarna kneeled down to inspect said wolf.

"I apologize, my instincts took over before I could contain them." He got to his hind paws, dusted himself off, then looked her in the eyes.

"Apology accepted. Next time please don't do that, I'm gonna be in traction for a week, Oie!" I couldn't help myself! I laughed at Degato's wise crack.

"You should have known better my friend! She is very.. how do I put this, protective over me." As we were about to discuss what we were going to do to help him find this shooter, a voice I have not heard in four hundred years made itself known.

 **"ROGUE, YOUR TIME IS ABOUT UP! "**

 **Her everyone! This chapter is over a thousand words YAY! *happy dances* Oooookay now it's your turn to be the writer! By leaving a review hahahahahah...**

 **QUESTION TIME! ¡!**

 **Do you think the shooter will be able to pull off his plan?**

 **Or**

 **Will his plan get derailed?**

 **Tell me what you think in your review**

 **Until next time**

 **ZF OUT**


	5. Chapter 5 the pack is back

**This chapter is based on Rogues' past. Enjoy**

"Hahaha! Try to catch me daddy!"

"You are getting faster little one...*pant*...you are getting much better with your speed."

"No daddy, you are just getting old hahaha!"

In a clearing, a young pup and his father played. The pup only being seven years old could out run any mammal. His strength made the biggest elephant shudder in disbelief. The cheetahs would not try to race him, for he would be at the finish line before the cheetah kits could launch off of the starting line.

As him and his father played the hybrid fulf pup laughed and smiled. As he stopped to take a charging stance his body started to glow a faint hue of blue.

"Daddy wh-what is happening to me?!"

"It will be okay son. Just close your eyes and think of a place you like to go and focus on that place."

His father said. The fulf pup did as he was told. As he thought of a place his body glew more brighter, sparks of electricity arced frrom his limbs. A bright flash of light broke free from the pup as he vanished from sight.

(Present day)

Rogue opened his Arctic blue eyes, looking upon the faces of his life mate and his friend. He smiled as a thought crept into his mind.

"Delgato, I have something to tell you about your past." Delgato looked up at the fulf, eyes intensely alert.

"What about my past?"

"Leafarna, can you please get our guest something to drink. This will take a while." Leafarna walked out of the cavern, into the encompassing night.

Rogue sat down, took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. He looked at Leafarna as she walked back into the cavern with a cup made from the purest of crystal. The liquid contained within said cup was ice cold. Delgato looked up at the black wolf and nodded his head in thanks.

The fire in the center of the cavern grew as Rogue spoke in an forgotten language. Delgato watched with amazement seeing flashes of ancient times within the fire. As Rogue spoke, Leafarna got on her knees and bowed her head.

Rogue finished speaking, the fire lowered to it's medium size again. The fulf opened his eyes looking directly at Delgato.

"Your past, is shrouded in mystery. Your ancestors are with you. Your true self is hidden deep within your soul. Close your eyes Delgato, focus on my voice, let the past come forth!"

Delgato closed his eyes and focused on Rogues' voice.

"La tua anima è l'apertira, la vera identità è rivelata, Delgato aconito nightstalker essere tutt'uno con chi sei veramente. Essere uno con tuo fratello. Canaglia aconito nightstalker."

(Translation: your soul is opening, your true identity is revealed. Delgato wolfsbane nightstalker be one with who you really are. Be one with your brother. Rogue wolfsbane nightstalker!)

Delgato opened his eyes, tears falling freely. All these years he's been told he was special, but never believed it. His "parents" would always tell him he will do great things.

"W-we...bro-brothers," Rogue nodded yes. Delgato stood up, looked around the cavern as if realisation hit!

"This place... I-I rememb it! I was born here!" Memories started flooding Delgatos' mind. Memories of his past, memories of his childhood, memories of his...parents. They kept flowing! Thousands of memories flooding his brain all at once! Clutching his head he blacked out, letting the past consume his mind.

(Eight hundred and thirty five years ago hunters moon mountain summit)

Delgatos' POV

As a young wolf pup I to lay in a patch of purple flowers. I know what the flowers are and do to animals that are not born pure and immune to the flowers toxins. My mother told me the flower is very sacred to our kind.

 _Midnicampum holicithias,_ Night Howlers. The flower that turns other mammals into savages, keeps us alive. It's like it runs through our blood. As I lay here the wind picks up sightly, the trees sway back and forth in a steady rhythm. As I sit up a faint blue light starts to manifest in the middle of the flower patch. The light grows as the wind grows with strength. The trees bend over to the point where the tops are almost touching the ground. The light grew more intense, to the point I had to look away.

 _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAATTTTVVVVVVVVVV_

The light fizzled out. I looked to where it was too see my big brother.

"Wogue!" I ran to him embracing my big brother in a bone crushing hug!

"Del-Delgato...cannot br-breath!" I released him, giggling as he hung his tounge out fake panting.

"Sowy big brover!" He ruffled the Fur on top my head.

"It is okay baby brother! No harm done!"

As we start to play in the flowers a deep heart stopping laugh enters my hearing.

My big brother must have heard it t-to. He was looking all over for the source of the laughter. He took a step forward when suddenly a big dark figure manifests itself on the back end of the flower patch by the Forbidden Forest.

"WHO ARE YOU!" My big brother yelled at the figure. It smiled a toothy grin and spoke in a very scary voice!

"I aammm the one known aaassss quello vendicativo! THE VENGEFUL ONE!"

 **HELLOOOO and this chapter is done! Yes I know it's short but I can't give away to many things at once. The language I used is Italian. I thought it fit in perfectly for this story.**

 **A new character is revealed! What do you think of him and what do you think he wants? Please leave a review follow and favorite.**

 **ZF OUT**


	6. Chapter 6 the pack is back p2

**Helloooo chapter 6! This one will answer questions as well as summon more questions! Enjoy**

The wind blew with the force of a category five hurricane. Trees were uprooted, cars flipped over or smashed from fallen trees or power poles. In the hospital Nick looked out the window in his room watching as the wind ripped apart homes and rolled vehicles like they were rocks rolling down a steep hill. Nick turns his head back to the grey bunny laying next to him. Leaning his head down Nick places a soft loving kiss on top of his wife's head between her ears. Judy giggled at his action, smiling knowing her beloved fox was alive and well.

"Nick, honey I'm h going to go and call my parents." Nick nodded his head as he got more comfortable in his bed. Judy grabbed her phone, gave here husband a kiss then left the room shutting the door behind her.

Ten minutes later a small knock was heard on Nick's door to his room. Nick opened his eyes and yawned.

"Come in," as the door opened Nick saw it was one of the officers from precinct one.

"Hey there pal didn't' know the ZPD hired on a newbie. Names Nick-Nick Wilde." The "officer looked at the fox for a couple of seconds before charging at him holding a knife in his right paw.

" HOLY SHIT! " Nick barely had time to bring his arms up to block the initial attack.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE YOU FUCKING FOX! I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR FUCKING HEART OUT!"

"WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

His attacker leaned down to Nick's left ear and whispered.

"Your worst fucking nightmare."

Nick's eyes widened knowing that saying. He knew this day would come when he would have to answer for what his father did.

"N-Nathan? Nathan Howlenson!?" The attacker smiled wide showing off his Sharpe teeth.

"Didn't expect to see me again huh, fox!" As Nathan lifted the knife above his head to deliver the live ending blow,

 **CRASH**

The window to Nick's room shattered as the wind came following thru. Nathan was knocked on his rear end from the blast of wind. Nick however wasn't being touched by the wind. Slowly a figure started to manifest itself as the gale force winds intensified. As Nick looked on the winds began to dwindle revealing a tall muscular... WOLF!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Yelled Nathan holding up his paw to attempt to block the wind. The wind suddenly stopped revealing a tall muscular Wolf, his fur a deep shade of grey. His eyes, that is what stood out the most. The eyes shone like diamonds!

As Nick laid in his bed a voice echoed within the room.

' _Nicholas, be not afraid. I am a friend.'_

Nick nodded his head and watched as the Wolf walked towards Nathan slowly. Nathan slashed at the wolf only to have the blade flow right threw it! Nathan was pushed towards the door slashing and stabbing at the wolf to no avail.

"I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU NICK!" As Nathan ran out of the room the wolf turned towards the stunned red fox.

"Who-who are you?" He asked. The wolf glided to his bed and stopped on the right side of said bed. He leaned forward and spoke with an angelic voice.

"I am I Quattro ventti, The four winds."

 **okay each chapter for the pack is back will be short due to there will be 5. Two have been revealed the vengeful one and now the four winds. Next chapter coming soon. Please review and favorite and follow**

 **ZF OUT**


	7. Chapter 7 the pack is back pt 3

**part three another will be revealed will be a short chapter enjoy**

TundraTown. Cold, unforgiving, but also a wonderful district to see the northern lights. As a polar bear couple walk to area known as 'angel ridge' they held paws cooing each other with love and compassion. As they made it to the ridge they sat down on one of the many benches located on the ridge.

As they sat down the Polaris borealis appeared spreading an array of color over the couple. The two polar bears kissed while bathed in the majestic light show feeling the love course through their hearts. As they broke apart the female noticed the lights started to brighten, growing brighter by the second with more intensive color. The male polar bear shielded his eyes as his female life partner stared at the figure manifesting before her.

The lights faded as the extremely tall muscular figure stood at an impressive height of 12' 9"tall. The female couldn't look away from this massive creature. The make took his paw away from his eyes looking at his mate.

"Honey, what are yo-," the male's eyes saw what the female was staring at and his jaw dropped. The massive creature looked down at the couple then kneeled down to their level.

"Be not afraid, mean you no harm. I seek a fox known as Nicholas Wilde, do you know of where I can find him?" The female was the one to speak. Her mate to stunned to open his mouth.

"H-he is at Sahara medical... his mate is with him." Said the female polar bear. The creature bowed as it stood up, starting to walk away.

"Excuse me sir, I don't mean to be disrespectful but... what are you?" Asked the male finally able to speak. The creature looked back at the male polar bear, it's eyes gleaming with soft light.

"I am the keeper of the light, the one who keeps the peace in the between. I am the wolf of the sky, the ancient guardian of the night.." the wolf soon vanished in the soft light it arrived in. The polar bear couple looked at one another feeling strange.

(At the summit of hunters moon mountain)

Leafarna walked to a darker side of the summit, she kneeled down voicing a few words in their language. When she stood the shadows started to morph and shift. She stood back as trees and grass started to grow at a rapid pace. After several minutes a massive forest was covering a big portion of the summit. Leafarna looked to the left then to the right, making sure no one was watching as she entered the forest.

As she walked deeper the trees looked more ragged and black. As she passed a certain spot a dark evil laugh emanated from the blackened part of the forest! Leafarna stopped in her tracks knowing all to familiar laughter.

'I aaaaammmm watching yyoouu!" Leafarna turned and ran as fast as she could out of the forest. Just as she saw the entrance a heavy wind knocked her down as a pure black figure appeared above her.

'You cannot run fffrrrooommm me!' She jumped up to her hind paws as her eyes started to glow a bright golden color!

"You were banished for eternity you scum! How did you escape the endless void!?"

'You know how I eeessscaped, it was rather easy.' a flash happened showing the black figure killing the gate guardians of the eternal void. The image faded as so did the figure. Leafarna knew that if not stopped it would consume the entire city and eventually the world! She dashed over to the cavern where her mate and her mates brother were talking. As she ran inside, catching the males attention, she spoke in a frightened tone.

"Rogue my love!" At hearing her tone Rogue walked up to her, putting a massive right paw on her shoulder.

"What is it my love, what troubles you?" Leafarna looked directly into his eyes, fear growing as she said the name Rogue thought he would never hear again.

"He has returned! Quello Scuro (the dark one) had escaped!"

 **YO PEOPLE THERE IT IS CHAPTER 7! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review favorite and follow !**

 **ZF OUT**


	8. Chapter 8 the pack is back to 4

**Before I begin this chapter I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed my story and followed and favorited it! It really means a lot to me! This will be another short chapter. I know it's getting annoying but revealing members of the wolf pack is basic and short . And so far we have 3 members revealed they are:**

 **The vengeful one**

 **The four winds**

 **Polaris borealis**

 **Enough jabbering enjoy**

The rainforest district, rainy, peaceful, terrifying! Those who live there know what to expect on a daily basis. For those who don't know of it's dangers, well ... let's just say they're lucky they're still alive. There are far worse things in said district than any mammal knows about. Things that have no mercy, remorse or even pity for anything with a soul. Things that even Mr. Big fears!

The nocturnal districts crime lord Vladzotz the most vicious of all the crime lords fears these beings! He had a run-in with two of these beings and they nearly tore him apart! But there is also another being in the district that keeps these beings at bay. No animal knows of his existence, but he's always watching. The sun shines as a certain Jaguar walks to the train station to head to tundratown. Mr. Maunches buy's his ticket and waits. While waiting he notices many mammals are frozen with pure terror! He looks to his right, sees nothing. Looks to his left, and freezes with petrification.

"H-how d-did they get s-s-set free!?" Maunches slowly raises from his seat poised and ready to run from... To late!

(At the lift station rainforest district)

A group of leopards are waiting to get in a lift car to be taken to Sahara central. As they wait they converse with one another about random things. As they do the trees start to sway to and fro. As the leopards watch the yes, one of them spots a figure move between two trees. Said leopard backs away slowly his eyes full of fear. His buddies look at him in bewilderment wondering why he is moving away. They get their answer from a towering source!

"I am looking for the one known as Nicholas Piberious Wilde. Is it possible for one of you younglings to know where I am to find him?" Non spoke for fear of being either devoured or worse, crushed in its massive paws. After eyeing the group for a few seconds the massive being started to trudge away.

"Wait! I know where you can find him!" The leopard that initially saw the being spoke.

"He's at Sahara Medical with his mate, he was shot a few days ago." The being nodded his thanks and began to walk away when the same leopard spoke again.

"What are you?" The being stopped and turned looking at said leopard. The being started to shrink at an amazing rate until it was eye level with the leopard.

"I am the ancient guardian of the rainforest. I am off the trees, of the earth and of the water I am quella pacifica (the peaceful one)."

 **YAY ANOTHER REVEALED! I'd like to thank upplet for letting me mention his OC Vladzotz in this chapter! But here's the thing... What are the beings that even Vladzotz is afraid of!? Hmmm the plot thickens! Thanks for reading!**

 **ZF OUT**


	9. Chapter 9 the pack is back pt5 the arriv

**HEY EVERYONE! I'm back with the final part of the pack is back! This one will be a little longer and hopefully more eventful! Since I've forgotten to add it here is the disclaimer!**

 **I OWN NOTHING FROM ZOOTOPIA ONLY MY OCS AND THIS STORY!?**

 **Okay enjoy!**

Tundratown, rainforest district, Sahara square, nocturnal district. All these places have one thing in common. They are all built on sacred ground! That's not a problem though, as some would think. It is actually a good thing. What is not a good thing is the fact that when the Nocturnal district was formed the builders dug too deep. That is another story all its own. As the story goes, the entirety of Zootopia and its districts were built by the ancestors. That is the story though, what no mammal knows is that the story is not even close to the truth. The history books in the Zootopian schools do not mention what species the ancestors were so how does even the oldest of mammals know about them!?

This is a time where all animals need to come together as one, to unite all species! I know it sounds like a false hope but it is not, it is a time for rising up and defending everything the ancestors have worked so hard on to bring what all the animals of Zootopia have now! Peace, peace is what I am speaking of. It took us hundreds of years to attain the peace that Zootopia has today, a peace that has lasted for over three thousand years. The peace between the dark one and the ancestors was recently severed. By whom I do not know, why? I do not know either, but what I do know is this. The dark one will stop at nothing to rid the world of the good so his brethren can rule the earth!

There is only one problem with the dark ones plan, ME! I am the only one who can stop him! I have stopped him once before, I can do it again! There is an issue with the dark one this time though, he is not alone. He had an army with him that stands with at a few thousand.

"Father, she saw him!" Oh my son Rogue. He gets to worked up over the smallest of things.

"Where did she see him son?" My son looked at me with apprehension. I could see that he was very worried about the safety of his life mate.

"Leafarna saw him in the Forbidden Forest! He has escaped the eternal void father! He wants revenge!" Well shit, this is not good! The dark one will stop at nothing until my bloodline is ended! Things have taken a turn for the worst, if he was able to escape then he has grown more powerful through the years. I just hope the ZPD is ready for the increase in deaths in every district.

(ZPD precinct one)

Animals come and go through the doors of precinct one every hour of every day. As most of the activity consists of petty criminals to murders. Most crimes are solved within a days, but recently a string of murders have been unsolved for weeks. Brutal, savage and gruesome murders. Not even the most feared killer in Zootopia could stomach the brutality of the murders. The bodies are all the same when found!

(WARNING GRUESOME MURDER DESCRIPTIONS)

The bodies would be missing body parts, their fur would be ripped out as well as skinned alive! The intestines would be strewn across the ground with the liver and stomach being eaten with the eyes ripped out of the sockets. The flesh looking to be shredded by a cheese grater barely any blood as if it was drained before consumption. Each and every murder was the same though. That's what was so baffling, there was no trace of the murderer or murderers.

While some officers were walking into the building the sky starts to turn a sick color of green and black. The biggest of the officers being a rhino looked up at the odd clouds and sky.

"Hmm that's odd...there wasn't supposed to be any server storms today?" As he says this a rumbling starts to make the ground shake and the buildings sway. The rihno squints trying to see if there was a stampede or piece of machinery coming down the street. After a few minutes of looking he sees what it is.

"EVERYONE INSIDE THE PRECINCT NOW!"

(Hospital Nick's room)

The lights flicker as the nurses and doctors run around checking on the patients. Nick wondering what was going on got out of the bed and walked to the window to see what has everyone so worked up. As he is about to open the blinds.

CRASH, CRACK, BOOM

"NICK THEY'RE HERE! IT'S BEGAN!"

 **WHATS UP PEOPLES!? what do you all think? Now there is all hell breaking loose. And also a mystery animal that seems to be Rogues' dad!? So much is about to happen. Who do you think has arrived? Let me know who you think it is in a review.**

 **ZF OUT**


	10. Chapter 10 IT HAS BEGUN

**WASSUP PEOPLES! *Jumps around like an idiot on a sugar high* I'm so excited about this chapter! I finally get to start the battle scenes in this story! The area where the war and first battle are held is very important to the set up of the next few chapters. Aaaannnndddddd**

 **ENJOY!**

The rolling hills of the small but yet gigantic area known as Bunny Burrow. A peaceful and tranquil place to raise a small or very large family. Crops are grown on twenty five acres of firtle farm land, families range in the hundreds the population tipping the scales at around two point nine million residence.

At a certain house, two bunnies were cowering in a corner as a massive black figure looked over them. The male bunny wrapping a protective arm around the female one.

"Tell me where yourrrrrrr daughter issss and I will let you live," the figure said in its menacing voice. The male bunny blinked several times before answering.

"I -I don't know where she is... p-please don't kill us!" The figure chuckled making the bunnies cringe as they saw its rows of shimmering blood stained dagger like teeth. The figure leaned in close to the couple and said a sinister tone.

"I am not going to killll you...I am going to maaaake an exxxxxample out of you!" The two bunnies screamed as the dark figure rushed at them sinking its teeth into the female first tearing a huge chunk of flesh and bone from her! The male looked on in horror as the figure devoured his mate.

"Ssshhheeeee was delicious!" It said licking its lips and fangs. The male bunny had his eyes closed tight with tears running down his cheeks. After a few minutes of him sobbing he looked up at the figure with pure rage running through his veins.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

The figure looked at the rabbit with a bloody grin. Blood dripping from its teeth and lips.

"IIIIIIII am the dark one, aaaaand you are going to deliver a message forrrrr me." The rabbit went wide eyed at hearing the name of the figure. The dark one approached the terrified bunny and whispered in his ear.

"Go to Zootopia, find the one named Black Out, he willlll be at precinct one. Get him in the middle of the precinct and tell him as loud as you can this."

The bunny waited for him to continue when suddenly a loud and earth shaking voice booked.

"UNO SCURO YOUR TIME HAS COME!"

He looked out the window of the home to see a massive wolf standing by the edge of a carrot field with eight other animals! With a dark and menacing growl the dark one vanished from sight. The bunny ran out of the house to see what had scared his mates killer off. Upon entering the front yard he noticed eight massive animals looming over his property. The second largest of the animals stepped forward and kneeled down to the bunnies level.

"We are not here to harm, we are here to help. My name is Rogue and the animals that stands behind me is my brethren. We are the ones known as The Pack."

The bunny nodded his head as he fainted. The Fulf was about to bend down to check the poor mammal when a loud petrifying screech came from the forest that stood five hundred feet away. The eight animals looked in the direction of the forest to see thousands of pure black figures lumbering out from the darkness of the forest.

The Fulf looked on with what could only be described as pure hatred for the dark army that look at him and his brethren with pure rage and hatred for the animals.

The Fulf looked at his comrades.

"It...has...begun!"

(At the hospital with Nick and Judy)

Judy came running into Nick's room eyes wide and heart pumping so hard that it threatened to burst right out of her chest!

"NICK! THEY'RE HERE! IT'S BEGUN!" Before he could say anything the door burst open revealing his fellow officers and his mom dad!

(Everyone together)

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Nick (wolfered says pain in the ass) happy birthday to you!" Nick shakes his head at Wolfered as he blows out the candles on his birthday cake.

"You guys are to much... especially you Wolfered!" Everyone laughed at the last statement before the doctor came running in with long gashes all over his body!

"OFFICERS! WE NEED HELP!" Chief Bogo walked up to the blood covered doctor.

"What is going on!? Speak up doc!" Bogo shouted. As the doctor opened his mouth to respond a massive black claw jetted out of his chest then sliding up halfway cutting him in half! The officers as well as Nick and Judy watched in horror as a huge black figure entered the room. A sick twisted grin on its face.

"Ssssssory for interrupting your little parrrty, but I am looking for the one named Juuudy Hooopps." Nick got out of his hospital bed and walked over to his wife putting a protective arm around her glaring at the black figure.

"Why do you want to know!?" The figure took a few steps forward as its teeth barred. Nick stood his ground as the figure approached him.

"Sheeeee has something I neeeeed." As Nick looked at the figure, two officers snuck up behind it ready to pounce.

 **SLICE,RIP,THUD**

The two officers dropped to the floor sliced in half. The figure looked back to the wide eyed red fox.

"Assssss I was asking, where is Judy Hooopps?!"

 **SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS THAT WAS UNEXPECTED!**

 **Things are heating up. What did y'all think of this chapter? Was it what you were expecting or not?let me know through a review!**

 **ZF OUT**


	11. Chapter 11 BRING IT

**hey everyone here is the next installment of my story enjoy**

"Assss I was sssaying, where is Judy Hooopps!?" The dark one looked amongst the animals in the room. His blood red eyes looking each individual over carefully. As he did this no one noticed that a certain red fox was out of his hospital bed and stepping in front of his wife.

The dark one saw this and smirked knowing that the rabbit was his target.

"Would you beeeee so kind assss to move frommmmm that rabbit?" Nick didn't move, he didn't blink, he didn't even flinch when the dark one stepped towards him. He stood tall not giving this thing any opportunities to get to HIS bunny. As Nick stood his ground he felt something deep within himself. Something that felt... ancient!

"Take... another...step... I'll...rip...you...apart," the dark one froze from the tone the fox was using! He knew that voice! How could have he forgotten after all those years! As the dark one stared at the fox everyone around them jumped back when an blinding inferno engulfed the foxes body. His muscles grew and rippled through out his entire form. His eyes glew an intense orange while the flames encompassed his body from the tips of his ears to the tip of his tail.

The dark one looked on in amazement. ' I thought he wasssss dead' the dark one thought to himself. Just to see how far he could push the fox, he took another step forward. A low deep growl emanated from the flame covered tod.

"Ssshhheeeee will be mine quella fatta di fiamma!" Before anyone moved the speakers of the intercom system of the hospital started blasting a song that was perfect for what was about to happen.

'I'm gonna hit you, right where it hurts.

I'm gonna give you, everything that you deserve.

If you need attention, something to say.

Let's hear your confession, I am just too hard to break!'

Nick sprang forward fists clenched prepared to fight for his love and friends. The dark one dodges to the left and mule kicks Nick in the side sending him into the far wall of the room. Nick jumps back to his feet ready for another attack.

Bring it! bring it!

I'm still right here undefeated!

Say whatever you want, it really don't mean anything!

Bring it! bring it!

If there's no fear let me see it!

There is nothing you got, that will ever get to me!

Nick launches forward faking left while sending his right fist into the dark ones right side then uppercutting him in the lower jaw hard! The dark one hissed in pain holding his jaw, his eyes in slits emanating pure rage!

Your words are reckless, delusional.

Inside you're helpless, far from who you say you are.

You try to push me, over the edge.

I won't let you, pull me down to your level again!

Nick instantly recoiled planting a hard two fisted hammer slam on the back of the dark ones head. the dark one dropped too a knee, he tried to stand back up only to be slammed back down by Nick's flamming foot.

Bring it! bring it!

I'm still right here undefeated!

Say whatever you want, it really don't mean anything!

Bring it! bring it!

If there's no fear let me see it!

There is nothing you got, that will ever get to me.

Nick bent down to finish him off when a dark creature came barreling into the room slamming into Nick's side knocking him to the floor.

Are you ready for this?

Cause I've been waiting my whole life.

Are you ready for this?

I am gonna get mine!

Are you ready for this?

I'm taking the hardline.

Are you ready for this?

You're never gonna get out alive!

The creature turned and sunk its long hooked teeth into Nicks left forearm. Nick didn't even flinch as the creature started to pull his flesh from his arm. The dark one smiled seeing his old foe getting slowly ripped apart! Nick smirked as the creature started to howl in pain as it started to catch on fire from the flames surrounding Nick!

And now you're here, to stare me down.

And now you're here, to stand your ground.

I'll knock you down, I'll drag you out.

No mercy, how do you like it now?

The creature fell to the floor in a pile of ashes. The dark one seeing that he had no other choice but to flee. He looked at the rabbit and huffed. He vanished from sight . Nick stood in the middle of the room, flames dancing around him. Judy walked up to him slowly.

Bring it! bring it!

I'm still right here undefeated!

Say whatever you want, it really don't mean anything.

Bring it! bring it!

If there's no fear let me see it!

There is nothing you got, that will ever get to me.

Bring it! Bring It!

(You will never get to me)

Bring it! Bring it!

(You will never get to me)

Bring it! Bring it!

(You will never get to me)

Bring it! Bring It! Bring It!

(You will never get to, you will never get to me)

Nick watched her reach her paw out. He went to back away fearing that he'd hurt her if she touched him. As she saw him take a step back her paws started to glow a soft blue. Nicks eyes widened seeing this. Judy closed her eyes as ice formed around her outstretched paw. She stepped closer, placed the iced paw on his shoulder. The flames slowly started to fade out.

"Well..,...that was interesting." A voice said from the doorway.

 **WHATS UP EVERYONE! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while to figure out how to intermix the song. The song I used is called Bring it by trap. The name in Italian means one made of flame! Tell me what you thought by leaving a review.**

 **ZF OUT**


	12. Chapter 12 ancient power new meaning

**What's up everyone! I'm back with another chapter. Enjoy**

"Well...that was interesting," the other officers in the room stood in shock and awe. Not sure of what too make of what they all just witnessed.

The mammal standing in the doorway looked upon Nick with a not so surprised expression. It was the chief that broke the silence.

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That?!"

The mammal smirked as he walked in. He looked down at both the rabbit and fox, a knowing smile growing on his muzzle.

"That, is my brother. Nicholas Piberious Wolfsbane. He is the first born of four pups, he is the strongest out of us that remain."

The chief looks at the mammal with a look of bewilderment. Judy steps forward, looks the animal straight in it's eyes.

"How do you know this?"

The mammal leans its huge nine foot ten inch frame to her level.

"Because Judy, we are of the same bloodline. We are the same, we are brothers."

Judy looks back at Nick for any sign that what this animal said is true. Nick nodded his head then looked directly at his brother.

"It has been a very long time... Rogue, where is Delgato?"

Rogue bowed his head in respect of his elder brother.

"He is with the others in BunnyBurrow. They are fighting the dark army."

Nick nodded his head. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do. Bogo was dumbfounded, tons of questions and only two mammals have the answers. Bogo looked at Nick, then to the huge mammal looming over everyone.

"I have read in many books about the ancient beings that existed before the founders of Zootopia. There were hundreds of them, all possessing a certain ability to control the natural elements. I-I never thought I'd ever be able to find where they came from,"

Bogo looks down for a moment to think of how to word his next sentence.

"Or if they were still among us animals."

As Rogue stepped forward to speak, Nick cut him off.

"Xavier Fredrick Bogo, you need to realize that we are always around you, we are always watching, always protecting. We watched Zootopia be built from nothing more than a patch of land. We have seen some different creatures that we had to fight too keep from destroying what you live in."

Judy stood next to her life mate, her ears flopped behind her head. Nick knew the question that was floating around in her little bunny brain.

"N-Nick, how old are you, and why did ice come out of my paws!?"

Okay so Nick wasn't expecting the second question but he knew how to answer the first one. He got to her eye level and put a paw on her shoulder.

"Judy... I am...*sighs*... I am fifteen hundred years old."

Judy backed up slowly, Nick knew he must finish and answer the second question.

"Judy... since we got married and have been mated to one another, your true self has surfaced."

Judy stopped in her tracks, a look of pure confusion etched on her face and muzzle. Rogue was the one too finish the answer.

"Judy, may I call you Judy?"

She nodded yes.

"In our time we were born as well as the one that we would eventually be mated with. My life mate is a pure black wolf, her name is Leafarna. Sha was born to be mated with me, as you were born too be mated to Nick."

Everyone in the room listened with intense curiosity. Judy nodded to let Rogue know that she understood.

"A life mate to us is the difference between life and death. When we find the one we are born for, when we mate for the first time it unleashes our mates inner self."

Judy tilted her head really confused about the new information she was just told. She looked over to Nick, hoping that he would tell her that this was all just a crazy dream. Unfortunately fate wasn't on her side.

"Judy... I don't know how to tell you this but... your parents aren't your real parents. Judy you are over twelve hundred and fifty two years old."

At hearing this Judy chuckled like a maniac. Nick looked at her knowing what was coming next. He readied himself.

"Well then...Hehehehe...why is the room spinning?"

Nick dashed forward grabbing her before she hit the floor. He sighed as he layed her down on his hospital bed.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers, Rogue she's going to need Leafarna here when she wakes up."

Rogue nodded his massive head and turned towards the others in the room.

"You must protect her from any and all dangers, that presents themselves. Nick can only do so much. She is very vulnerable in the state she's in, I am putting my trust in all of you. Do not make me regret doing so."

The police officers nodded their heads in understanding as Rogue turned to leave the room. Nick stopped him before he able to do so.

"Please hurry, if the dark one returns...i won't be able to stop him again."

Rogue bowed his head knowing what was at stake.

As he went to walk through the door a massive black figure was looming in front of him.

"Oh...shit."

 **Whats up my faithful readers! This was mainly a filler but it answered some more questions...i hope *coughs awkwardly***

 **Well as most stories go...this chapter is complete and the next one will be on its way soon! Let me know what you thought. It by dropping a review and if you haven't yet follow and favorite !**

 **ZF OUT**


	13. Chapter 13 spirit of Truth power of will

**HEY EVERYONE WHAT'S UP!?**

 **I'd like to express how much I appreciate every single one of you that have reviewed favorited and followed.**

 **YOU ALL ARE FUCKING AMAZING MAMMALS!**

 **This chapter is going to be special cause it's going to have a very special reference in it! Enjoy**

The dark figure in the doorway stood a foot shorter than Rogue. It has piercing red eyes with sharp silvery teeth. It has a long trenchcoat with a hood covering it's body and head. Rogue sighed in relief when he realised who it was.

"Vengeful one, you about got your head caved in!"

The vengeful one chuckled softly then spoke.

"You know why I have come, not to protect any mammal in this room. I am here to ensure that the little ones are not harmed."

Judy looked at the vengeful one in confusion. 'what little ones is he talking about?'

As Judy was lost in her own thoughts, Nick came up to his brother to ask who this thing was. Rogue, sensing what his elder brother was going to do decide to answer.

"Nicholas, this is one of the ancient beings that helped protect the city from the dark one and his army of ruthless followers."

Nick nodded his head in understanding. He walked up to the dark hooded figure and extended his paw.

"I am Nicholas Piberious Wolfsbane, first born of four pups."

The vengeful one took Nick's extended paw and squeezed it as hard as he could. What surprised him was that the fox, didn't flinch at the intense pressure he was putting on his paw. Rogue knew what was happening, he knew he needed to stop it before things got out of paw.

"Okay, that's enough. I know what you're trying to do vengeful one, Nick has our fathers power and non of his weaknesses."

The vengeful one let go of the vulpines paw, fear edging his eyes. Judy was still wandering what the vengeful one meant by 'protecting the little ones'. She had to know, she was going to go crazy if she just kept thinking the reasons why. As she was thinking, an orangish red paw gripped her shoulder in a loving way.

"How are you holding up carrots, are you feeling okay, do you need anything?"

Judy let out a giggle. She was flattered that her mate and husband cared for her so much. She grabbed his tie and pulled him to her lips giving him a deep passionate kiss.

"You worry to much dumb fox, i'm fine."

Nick smiled at her, then leaned in and nuzzles her cheek. Judy leans into him, savouring the love and affection her mate is giving her. Nick felt the stress and anxiety coming from his mate, he knew he had to something that would help calm her. The nuzzling seemed to do the trick.

Rogue saw the affection the two mammals were expressing to each other. It brought a genuine smile too his muzzle, though the smile didn't last long.

"The dark one wants the little ones. He will stop at nothing to get to her," the vengeful one said pointing one of his black fingers with a mid-sized silver claw on its end towards Judy.

Judy's eyes went as wide as a Zootopian silver dollar coin. Nick froze, unable to comprehend what was just said. Rouge, already knowing that Judy was with child, felt pure remorse for the vulpine and lapine couple. He knew from here until the babies are born, all the protection all the ancestors and ancient guardians of Zootopia will have to be on high alert. Since the dark one wants the children, things will get more dangerous for everyone in and around Zootopia.

"I know what I have to do to help prevent the dark one from succeeding in taking the children after they are born."

Judy broke away from the affectionate nuzzling of her mate to look at Rogue.

"What will you have to do to keep that monster away from our babies?"

Rogue took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly before speaking.

"I have to venture to the most darkest parts of the rainforest district. And I pray that the one I seek is willing to help us, for we will need his assistance.

 _Back in BunnyBurrow_

"We need help! There's just to many of them!"

Leafarna yelled from across the field that she and the pack were fighting the dark army. As she was about to be overwhelmed by over 200 dark soldiers, a horn sounded in the distance. As the 200 dark soldiers were close to plowing into the large black wolf, aan intense bright white light engulfed the entire field blinding all that occupied it.

Seconds after the light dimmer enough for her to see, Leafarna watched with a huge smile and bright glowing white eyes as she witnessed a very rare sight!

"My fellow guardians," the others looked in her direction, " help, has arrived!"

 **I know what y'all are thinking and saying...**

 **WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO US YOU DIRTY SON OF A HEADACHE!**

 **to answer your question**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It was necessary!**

 **Please leave a review letting me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **And if you have not yet, please favorite and follow!**

 **ZF OUT**


	14. Chapter 14 The Fire Rises

**Hey everyone. I'm back with the next chapter. I have been thinking and I've come to a decision.**

 **I am sorry to say this but... I have decided to... ADD 4 OC'S FROM THE FIRST 4 PEOPLE THAT GIVE ME THE PROPER INFORMATION ON THEIR OC HYBRIDS ARE ACCEPTED AS WELL! Enjoy the chapter and good luck to you all!**

 **(** **Rainforest** **district** **35°N 10°S-SW of populated ar** eas **)**

Rogue walked within a small clearing, his eyes watching, his ears erect and alert. As he stood in the center of the afformentioned clearing, the wind picked up as the sky darkened a little. As Rogue stood in the center of the clearing, a dark shadow emerged from the tree line to his right. Rogue turned so he could see the figure. As it walked, he noticed it had on battle armor.

"It is an honor to be in your presence." Rogue kneeled down to show his respect to the figure. When the shadowy figure stopped, it was directly in front of the hybrid.

"You know you do not have to kneel in my presence," the figure lifted Rogues' muzzle up to look each other directly in each others eyes.

"You are my son, you are the only remaining descendant of the ancient ancestors," Rogue stopped his father by standing to his full height.

"Actually father, your other two sons survived as well. Nicholas and Martin." His father looked at his second eldest son with eyes the size of a fifty cent zoomallian coin!

"A-all my s-sons, they are alive!?" Rogue braced himself for what was about to come. His father dashed forward with a speed that dwarfed his own! Slamming into his son with a bone crushing hug, tears of joy flowing from his eyes.

"Father...dad...Quello puro degli antenati!" Rogue yelled at his father. His father released the grip he had on his son's torso.

"I apologize, Rogue. I am just so greatful that my sons are alive and well!" Rogue put a massive paw on his fathers' right shoulder, then with a smile he spoke his fathers' name.

"I have missed you as well... Xavier, my dad." Both mammals started crying knowing that they were reunited once again, but this time, it was for good.

 **(back in Zootopia city centre 09:50 pm)**

A group of friends walked down the sporadically lit streets and sidewalks of Sahara Square. As they walked, a few cars and trucks slowly drove by as the group turned off into a rather small alley. As they journeyed through the alley, one of the kids ears perked up to full attention. The group stopped as the leader of the group, a rather large fox with a long jagged scar that went from the upper left side of his muzzle to the lower right side of his muzzle.

As the leader turned around a massive black figure appeared in front of him, grinning with its sharp blood stained teeth. The leader of the group stepped forward, cracking his neck as he did.

"Who the hell are you, freak?!" The figure laughed as it stepped forward slowly.

"Freeeeak...is that what I am?" The figure asked in an amused tone. The leader looked back at his comrades shaking his head and pointing with his thumb backwards at the figure.

"This thing needs a lesso-" the figure launched forward grabbing the fox leader by his throat while plunging its other paw into the fox's stomach! The other members of the group ran to help their leader but were thrown back by unseen paws. The figure looked deep into the fox's eyes before saying three words.

" I have returned!" The figure ripped the foxes throat out letting the body crumble to the ground in a bloodied heap. The other animals stood in shock as the figure smiled then ran at the stunned animals. Only thing that could be heared was the screams that followed.

After the slaughter was over the mammals that were walking in all twelve districts of Zootopia heard the voice that both amazed and petrified them.

Darkness falls across the land.

The midnite hour is close at paw.

Creatures crawl in search of blood.

To terrorize your neighborhoods.

And whosoever shall be found.

Walking alone within the town.

Must stand and face the creatures of hell.

And face the punishment of a thousand years.

The foulest stench is in the air.

The stench of forty thousand years.

As terrifying creatures from the dark forest.

Are closing in to seal your doom.

And though you fight to stay alive.

Your body starts to shiver.

For no mere mortal can resist.

The evil of the dark one!

HAHAHAHAHAH!

Every mammal in Zootopia froze with pure dred as all the lights in every district went out! Ten seconds later a low deep and menacing growl was heard throughout Zootopia. Just when everyone thought everything was going to be fine...

"KILL THEM ALL!" The same dark menacing voice roard out.

( **Zootopia general hospital-lobby)**

Nick, Judy, Bogo, Wolford, Leafarna and the rest of the officers from precinct one started walking out of the hospital to join with the pack to help fight against the dark army.

"Nick, are y-you sure I'm ready for this?" Judy asked her husband. Nick looked down at her and winked with his signature half lidded smirk.

"When we get there, your ancient instincts will kick in and you will know what to do." He leaned over and placed a small kiss on her lips. His words worked at bringing her courage up and her focus to straighten in the direction it needed to be. As they walked out into the streets of Savannah Central, Nick felt an eerie presence throughout the city. He took a few steps forward while sniffing the air.

"Nick, what's out there?" Asked Bogo. Nick turned around, his expression one of pure horror. After what felt like hours which was only a couple of seconds, Nick said only four words.

"They... have... been... awoken."

 **WHAT'S UP PEOPLES!**

 **I know I haven't updated this in a while.**

 ***Holds head in paws***

 **I've been going through a lot of crap the last few weeks. Like being in the hospital for treatment for the N1H1 or what it's originally called swine flu.**

 **Yes it was hell I'm still getting over it. Just have a severe cough that hurts like hell.**

 **ANYWHO I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought of it with a review and if you haven't already favorite and follow this story. I would highly appreciate it.**

 **Until the next one**

 **ZF OUT**


	15. Chapter 15 Walk into the fire

**HEY EVERYONE**

 **I'm super excited about this! True meaning of power now has**

 ***Dramatic pause***

 **2,608 views, 9 favorites and 18 follows! Thank you to everyone that has read my story it makes my day go a lot better!**

 **And for the authors that I am helping I haven't abandoned you I'm still here.**

 **Also for the contest, i'm hoping that someone will want to have their OC(s) put in this story! The contest ends in 5 days!**

 **On with the chapter!**

Leafarna closed her eyes, envisioning the battle field where the pack is battling the dark army. Her body started glowing a light shade of blue as her eyes opened she vanished from sight. As the pack fought for their lives, a bright light erupted from the center of the field revealing Leafarna in her silver battle armor.

As she ran over to the pack an arrow flew past her head mear inches from her left ear. She turned looking for the creature that fired the flying death rod. After a few seconds she spotted a deformed tiger looking at her aiming yet another arrow in her direction. She smirked as she winked at the abomination. The tiger looked at her in confusion. What it didn't know was that it was already dying from the five inch spike sticking out of its chest.

As she started fighting a white light engulfed the entire field blinding everymammal. After a few seconds the light slowly dwindled revealing a massive army of wolves!

"They have heard my prayers and answered my call!" Leafarna shouted. The pack dropped to their knees and bowed in respect.

The dark army stopped their assault as they looked upon the massive army of wolves. The wolf in charge stepped forward slowly, looked over at Leafarna. The wolf itself stood an impressive 7' 5" tall. Leafarna bowed her head in respect as did the wolf.

"Thank you for answering my call, you are the only hope that we succeed in defeating the dark army." The large white wolf only nodded in response. It turned towards its soldiers, its eyes glowing a bright white as it held up its sword. The troops cheered as they pulled their own weapons. Leafarna smiled knowing that they now have a greater chance of victory!

 **(Sahara Square)**

Nick, Judy, Bogo, Delgato and eight other ZPD officers from precinct one walked through the dark alley ways, staying out of sight. As they walked, gun fire could be heared from all over the city. Screams from mammals cut thru semi quite suburbs of the small town ironically named 'HappyTown'. A town established for the fox population of Zootopia. The town where Nicks' "mother" lives. Nick turned to face the group that was following him.

"I'm going into 'HappyTown' to see if my mother is alright. I don't expect you to follow me so here is what I -,"

"Nick, we're going with you, so lead the way 'hot stuff'!" Nick rolled his eyes at the nickname Judy just gave him.

"Hot... Stuff?" Judy grinned at her life mate as he chuckled.

"I could call you your special name when we are in the bedro-" "okay let's get moving shall we?!"

As the small group of mammals walked into Happy Town, Delgato stopped, he sniffed the air for a few seconds. Nick noticed this and did the same. "You smellin' what I'm smellin'?" Nick nodded in affirmation.

"Tread lightly, there are things in here that will take and kill you without a sound." As if proving his statement a teenage grey fox was running by a darkened ally when the fox was snached then dragged into it. Not a single scream was heard from the fox.

As the group walked carefully towards the center of Happy Town, the officers that weren't used to seeing dead bodies lost their lunch. Judy looked over at one of the many store fronts that on any normal day would be busy with mammals coming to and fro. Now, only mutilated corpses litter the ground. It didn't really bother her to see the adults bodies, she saw many dead bodies during her career. What got to her, was the pups. Hundreds of young fox pups taken from life before they had a chance to experience it. Ice stared to form on her paws as her anger was starting to cloud her mind.

Nick saw this and put a comforting paw on her shoulder. She looked up at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Nick gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

"I know how you feel carrots. But you can not let it consume you. Anger is what weakens us, love gives us our strength!" As they rounded the corner of the street where his mother lives Nick stopped and stood in complete horror.

"no...no...no... No NO NO NO NO NO NNNNOOOOO!"

 **Hey everyone! I know it's late but I had a really hard time trying to find a good way to end this chapter. And thank you to EVERYONE that has reviewed favorited and followed my story! It means so much to me.**

 **Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah or if you are off other religions Happy holidays! Next chapter will be started after Christmas and posted after the new year. Until then.**

 **ZF OUT**


	16. Chapter 16 I'm truly sorry

**Her everyone. Due to the lack of inspiration and motivation to keep this story going. I'm sorry to say that The True Meaning of Power is no more. I'm sorry. It hasn't gotten to the peak yet but to save all of you the readers the anguish of reading another shity chapter I'm planning on removing this story.**

 **Thank You for all of your support.**

 **The Zootopian Fulf**


	17. Chapter 17 Waking up

**did you all really think I was done with this story?!**

 **This story still has a peak to hit before it's done!**

 **This chapter will answer all of your questions. So enjoy!**

As Nick and the others run up to his mother's house, one of the officers that was to his left, vanished! Another five steps, another officer vanishes! Twenty more feet, two more officers!? Nick started to panic. Everyone around him is disappearing without a trace!

"What the hell is going on!" Nick yells in his mind. As he and the rest of the group reach the front door to his moms' house, he turns to look at his mate. What he was met with was nothing!

"JUDY! JUDY WHERE ARE YOU!" Nick fell to his knees,. Shut his eyes tight with tears running down his cheeks, soaking the fur.

"Wha-what is happening?" With his eyes shut Nick lifts his head and screams as loud as he has ever screamed in his entire life.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME!" He opens his eyes, but sees nothing? He reaches out his paws to feel for something... anything, but once again, there's nothing.

"Where, where am I?" Nothing replies. Not a sound, not a whisper. The only thing he feels is,... alone.

'I wanted you to know,'

His ears perked up at hearing a faint voice.

'I love the way you laugh'

He turned his head in all directions, hoping to get a lock on to where the voice was coming from.

'I want to hold you high and steal your pain away'

Bingo! He turns his entire body right and begins to run towards the voice.

'I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well'

He runs faster, hearing the voice getting louder with each step he made.

'I want to hold you high and steal your pain'

Louder and louder, "must go faster," he tells hiself.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome'

As he runs, he starts to feel, he feels... numb?

'And I don't feel right when you've gone away'

His body starts to fade as he starts to slow his pace. He feels more now...

'You've gone away, You don't feel me here anymore'

He feels, warmth? He feels, cool air flowing over him? He feels, ALIVE! But just as Nick begins to run the rest of the way to that voice, something... or rather, someone stops him.

"Nicholas," Nick turns around to see Rogue standing behind him. It didn't bother Nick to see his younger hybrid brother. What did disturb him was that Rogue was as tall as he is?!

"What is going on Rogue, what is happening to me?" Rogue steps forward until he's standing directly in front of Nick.

"Nicholas, everything that has happened, is all in here," he points to Nick's head.

"Non of what you have been experiencing is real. All the powers you had, they never existed." Nick backed away from Rogue. Confusion etched onto his face and muzzle.

"Wha-what do you mean? Are you telling me that everything that I have done is nothing more than a...an product of my imagination!?" Rogue nodded.

"Nick, you have been in a coma for the last eight weeks." Nick looked at the hybrid as if he grew another head.

"You were shot three times in the chest at point blank range." As Rogue took a step forward, his paws started to fade.

"I have to go now, as do you. Nicholas Piberious Wilde, it is time to wake up!" Rogue yelled as he slowly disapates into nothing. As Nick finally comes to, he hears the voice again.

'The worst is over now and we can breathe again'

He runs to the voice as fast as his legs could go,

'I want to hold you high, and steal my pain away'

"Come on Nick you can make it!" He yells at himself.

'There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight'

There it is! The end of this dark tunnel!

"I'M COMING BACK!"

'I want to hold you high and steal your pain'

"THAT VOICE, IT'S JUDYS'! HOLD ON BABY YOUR DUMB FOX IS COMING BACK TO YOU!"

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open'

When Nick reached the light he stopped and crouched down and with all his strength he jumped through the light.

(In Nicks' hospital room)

Judy is sitting next to her husbands' bed, lightly singing to him.

'And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away'

As she reaches to grasp his lifeless paw, something happens that makes her eyes widen with excitement.

"J-J-Ju-Jud-Judy,"

 **AND THERE IT IS THE ANSWERS TO ALL YOUR QUESTIONS!**

 **Now you all know what was REALLY going on.**

 **Please let me know what you think of this lovely twist by dropping a review!**

 **And if you haven't yet please favorite and follow for more True Meaning of Power!**

 **Until then**

 **ZF OUT**


	18. Chapter 18 The end, or is it?

Well, **here it is. The final chapter of True Meaning of Power. I know, it was a short story but it was full of everything! Drama, suspense, little bit of romance, and even some comedy.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone that has read and reviewed my story. It really means a lot to me that so many people gave it the time. I'd also like to thank blenderguy15. You helped me through some rough times when I was down.**

 **Well enough rambling from me, without further Ado.**

 **The Final Chapter.**

 _ **Three months later**_

 _ **Nick's pov**_

Being in a coma wasn't the best experience. Seeing, doing, hell even talking the weirdest things still haunt my dreams. Knowing everything I went through was just a defense mechanism my brain used to keep my body alive. It's been three months, since I've been out of the hospital, Judy was by my side the whole time.

Judy, my friend, my partner heh, my wife! She brought me happiness when I didn't have any. She made me smile when the joy was non existent in my life. I don't deserve her, but I'd die without her. Being in that coma, believe it or not, was the best thing to happen to me.

The only thing that has me thinking though. Is why my childhood friend, Nathan Howlenson would want me dead? As these thoughts race around my head, a pair of grey paws slowly sneak their way around my waist. A smile forms as I see the paws of my life mate.

"Hm, these paws look oddly familiar." A giggle is what my ears pick up behind me. I slowly turn to see the most beautiful bunny in the entire world.

"How did I get so lucky." She raises an confused brow.

"What do you mean, slick?" Her voice, no other can come close to the angelic tone it has. I lean down to her and whisper in her right ear.

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me." A tear slides down her soft grey cheek, I pull her closer to me as we stand there. My life couldn't get any better than this.

 **Judy's pov**

My fox, without him I wouldn't be where I am now. Nick has brought a light to my life that I thought would never existed. After he was shot twice in the chest, I thought I'd lost him forever. It's late afternoon, I'm just getting out of bed. After doing my business in our master bathroom, then walking out into the hallway leading to the first floor. I see an orange tail swaying slowly.

I couldn't resist the urge. Slowly and quietly, I crept up behind him. As I got closer, his tail flicked, showing me that he was deep in thought. Perfect, slower than before, I reached out to scare him when his tail almost tripped me. Causing my paws to slip on either side of his waist.

"Hm, these paws look oddly familiar." Oh well, might as well go with it Hehe. Nick slowly turned around facing me. As I look up at him, a slight pain shot through my stomach. I hope he didn't notice it this time.

"How did I get so lucky." Confused, I looked up at him. He must have read my mind cause he leaned down next to my ear.

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me." Tears start to form as one slides down my cheek.

Nick, I have someth-" another pain shot through my stomach. Nick notices this time.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" I nod my head signaling that I was. After the pain faded, a smile found it's way onto my short muzzle. Better now than never.

 **Normal POV**

Judy looked up at her husband. Nick looks directly into his wife's eyes. She takes a deep breath to prepare herself.

"Nick, you might want to sit down." He does as she asks and sits on the floor in front of the bunny. Judy smiles as she takes the foxes paw in here.

"Nick, I have something very important to tell you." She takes another deep breath.

"Honey... I'm pregnant!"

THUD

"Some how, I knew he was going to do that."

 **Outside the Wildes home**

Hmm, the Bunny's pregnant. This will make getting revenge on that fucking fox all the more sweeter!

 **What's up everyone! What did you think of the ending?**

 **Before any of you freak thinking that Nathan still wants Nick dead... well I guess you'll have to find out in part two.**

 **Yes I'm speaking of a sequel! No worries though. The sequel won't have any sci-fi in it. But I would love to know what you think of True Meaning of Power!**

 **There's no set date for the release of the sequel. I'm still working out some kinks in the beginning chapter. So until then.**

 **ZF OUT**


End file.
